Dorothy's Nightmare
by Maverick no Knight
Summary: A story of Dorothy. She entered MÄR Heaven and met her former friends, her brother, her sister, her enemies and her lover. Slight AU, OOC and Yaoi but no OC. Read this if you're Dorothy's fan!
1. Chapter 1  I'm Dorothy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of MÄR for if I did, you would see Peta (_is it wrong if I actually like him?_) and Ian as the main characters. What? They aren't? Don't own then.

**A/N**: I had to warn you first. This story might not satisfy some readers as it contains OOC, slight AU and yaoi.

**Summary**: A sixteen year old girl Dorothy was forced to enter the parallel world; MÄR heaven. There, she meets her former friends, her brother, her sister, her enemies and her lover. With the help from new companions, Dorothy attempt to find the way back to where she originally belongs to.

- - - - - - - - -

"**Dorothy!!!**"

I look outside the window to see a bunch of my friends grinning up at me. Man, they have come uninvited again! My friends have no shame at all! Huh… I may sound ungrateful, but the truth is I am really glad they came. Today has been such a boring day; my elder sister and my big brother were not around. They always leave me alone in this big house. Nanashi is still in his school uniform although I can see his shirt is untucked. He was waving at me enthusiastically. Ginta, Alviss and Snow were there too. I rush downstairs to meet them.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I asked as I stood on tiptoes to allow Nanashi to give me a quick kiss.

"Nothing," drawled Nanashi, "Just come to see you, Beautiful!" I blushed at the compliment. I love Nanashi for being so romantic. The others just rolled their eyes.

"Get a room, you two!" Snow screeched. "Dorothy, we're here to ask you if you can join us hangout at MÄR Heaven Mall."

"Sure. Why not? I'm so damn bored today till could die of boredom! Going out with you guys will help refreshing my mind," I muttered blurrily. They all laugh. I locked the door and we then headed for the mall.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wow, what a numbers of people!" Ginta gasped in surprise. I turned my head to scan the view. He's right, there are so many people wandered around MÄR Heaven Mall today. Nanashi was about to chased some girls when I suddenly appears and knock him off. "_Can't let your sight away from girls,_ _do you_?" I grinned at him, Nanashi's sweat drops. "Wow! A fiesta! Did somebody just passed away and held his death ceremony at here?" I asked Snow, in a very sarcasm tone.

"Don't know. Could it be Mega Sales?" replied Snow. Her face brightening and she looks very excited. I know this girl; she loved shopping and would spend several hours on it! "_Her future husband must be freakin' rich!_" I thought to myself. Ginta and Alviss were chatting happily. I turned to face them but before I could ask anything, Alviss who was chatting with Ginta just now said, "The people are here to watch the display."

"Display? What display?"

"The Gate Keeper Clown Exhibition," Alviss stated. Snow, Nanashi, Ginta and I frowned, too astonish by the answer. "What is this Gate Keeper Clown?" I asked anxiously. Alviss sighed. His beautiful navy blue eyes were sharpen as he continued, "It was called 'Monban Pierrot'; a door which connected two dimensions."

-- _**the sound of the wind blow away**_ --

"A dimension connector? Hahahahaha!! It's stupid beyond crazy, man!" I let out a hilarious laugh. Snow and Nanashi chuckled. Ginta, on the other hand didn't like the fact his boyfriend being mocked. Slowly, I approach Alviss and with a sly smile I said, "I see…. Being with Ginta has made you behave just like him and I believe it was called assimilation." Alviss's face turned red. He is probably mad with my words. Honestly, I can't figure out what kind of spirit has entered Alviss's soul. I mean, I was too shocked to find out such a person like Alviss would actually believe in such a stupid tale!

"There's another world outside there…" Snow said in a worried tone. "Then the monsters will enter our world and–"

"Idiot! Such a thing will never happen!!"

"But–"

"Stop your freaking imagination or else I'm leaving you here!" I fumed as I walk away, but not before Nanashi suddenly appears in front of me. He stared at my furious eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetie? You look so mad today."

"Am I? Great then."

"Yeah… really great…" replied Nanashi. "You look more beautiful when you angry." I blushed. Nanashi then gave me a very charming smile. I feel like all of my anger has gone. Nanashi… what kind of spell has you mesmerized me? He kneel his left leg and kisses my right hand. "Nanashi…" I could not say another word. My feelings were too strong. "My dear Princess, do you have any place you wish to go? I'll gladly escort you!" I thought for a second. A place that I wanted to go? Hmm… Got it!! "All I wanted to do now is go ice-skating!"

"Huh?" Ginta flinched.

"Ice-skating? I loved it!" Snow exclaimed happily.

- - - - - - - - - - -

I pulled Nanashi into the ring and we both began skated gracefully. Nanashi was a good skater, I feel so pleased to skate with him. From afar, we could see our friends. Snow was having fun. Ginta however seems to not doing well. Unlike Nanashi, Ginta doesn't know how to skates and looks like Alviss was teaching him how to balance his movements. We skate around the ring happily. I feel like I'm in Ginban Kaleidoscope where I'm Tazusa and Nanashi is Pete. We two hold hands together while smiling and look into each other's eyes.

"Nanashi…" I said, in a most soften tone.

"Dorothy…." Just as we were having fun, another skater came and blocked Nanashi full force! He fell down; but not before he releases my hand to avoid me from falling with him. The crash has force me to move backward. I turned to look at the skater.

"Hey! Watch out, psycho!" I shout, angrily. I then got even angrier when I saw it was the _no-good_ Phantom! He laughed evilly as he watched Nanashi struggle to get up.

"What a loser you are, Blondie!" cried Phantom gleefully. I skated up to him and tried to lay a punch on his irritating face. He laughed as he dodged the punch and stuck his tongue out at me. "Ne.. ne.. ne.. You missed me, Dorothy-_**chan**_!" he jeered as he mimicked the way Nanashi calls my name. No one mimics my Nanashi. No one! But just as I was about to knock Phantom out, a tiny hand blocked my fist. It was that evil little Belle!

"You better not touch my big brother, Dorothy!" Belle said coldly. I hate to say this, but Belle is a little bit too strong for me. I maybe got a black-belt in Tae Kwon Do and Karate but she's got the superhuman strength! She once has picked up a car with just one hand. I backed off slowly after I realized all my friends were with me. Alviss and Snow were right beside me and Ginta was beside her, Nanashi on the other hand was already up; standing behind us.

"You too Bell! You'd better not touch Dorothy or Nanashi!" yelled Snow. She gave Belle a smirk and continued, "You may be super duper strong but you're also an idiot!" Belle glared hatefully, so does Snow. The two have become enemies ever since childhood and they just can't stand facing each other.

"Belle, let's go."

"But brother–"

"People like them will never understand us. The only thing they do is screw everything," taunted Phantom as he stares at us. At first Belle refuses to leave, but she then consent with her brother and the two skated away. I don't know what's up with those two but they were always bullying me ever since kindergarten. They seem to hate us. It's weird but Phantom always bullied me the most. I don't know what I did to him but I'm the one he loves to bully!

"Thank God, we made it on time to save you guys," sighed Snow.

"Thanks Snow. You too, Al," I said. "Belle only stops beating us whenever she sees Alviss. I think Belle is crushing on Al-chan big time!" Alviss snorted angrily. "I don't wanna go near that lunatic Belle! Not in a million years!" Snow and I giggled. "She can hope all she likes but Alviss is mine!" cried Ginta possessively. He immediately leaped into Alviss's arm and hugged the bishonen. "Yuck!" Snow turned away from them. "You guys are worse than Nana and Doro!"

I finally decided we had to get on with our shopping. Well, actually it's window shopping since we don't usually go out and buys things; just look at them. When we went into this cool shop called "MÄR Heaven", I started trying out all these trendy kind of clothes and I thought I had a really sexy figure as I studied myself on the full-length mirror. Yup! Super sexy figure… I noticed my breasts had grown larger over these few years and that I had a waistline and a cute perky butt… blush! This is so embarrassing! But it's good to know I have got assets! It will help when the time comes for me to give up my virginity to Nanashi. gulp AHHH!!! What am I thinking?!! I'm still a student!!! At that moment, I was standing in front of my friends in nothing but a bikini.

"Well… What'dya think?" I asked confidently as I did all these sexy poses I studied in the magazines. Nanashi eyes were staring fixedly at my breasts and a second later, a river of blood was pouring down his nose. Alviss stared at me and my body with this expression that looked like he was looking at some fancy dinner. Ginta and Snow just blushed furiously. I laughed at their reactions. "You guys like it?" I said as I arched my back and brought my breasts up.

"You look so gorgeous!!" Nanashi said breathlessly as he stared at me. He pulled me by the waist and kisses me. I laughed even more as he tickled me at my ribs then made a grab at my breast.

"Hey! Get your hands off, pervert!" I cried in mock anger. Nanashi obeyed and did the puppy eyes. "That's how much you love me?" he whimpered sadly. I laughed and we started kissing again.

"Urg! Stop it! You disgust me!" Snow fumed as she looked away quickly.

"Al-chan!" cried Ginta, "Stop staring at Dorothy's boobs!! I know I don't have them but I love you unconditionally!" Alviss stopped looking at my breasts and turned to smile at Ginta. "Don't worry Gin-chan, no girl is better than you. I love you"

"Oh, Al-chan!"

"Oh, yeah! Way to go at making a girl feel less lonely, you guys!" said Snow sarcastically. The rest of us chuckled. "Sorry, Snow… I forgot you're the only one that's single!" said Nanashi, sheepishly. "But you know, you could've been my girlfriend too if you hadn't been so stuck up. Dorothy is easier to get…" he added cockily.

"NANI?!!!" both me and Snow yelled at him. "I wouldn't want you even for a million years in a cave with Belle tied to my foot, you pervert!!" cried Snow angrily. "I WAS EASIER TO GET?!! YOU MADE ME SOUND LIKE A SLUT!!!" I screamed. Nanashi looked scared for a minute but he then slowly started to undress. "N-N-Nanashi?" I stunted. I don't know why he does that, but when he was completely shirtless (shirt only!); Snow, Alviss and I just stood there gawping at his impressive torso.

"AL-CHAN!!!" Ginta cried, closing the bishonen's eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - -

When it was time for all of us to go home; Snow, Alviss and Ginta split up with us. "Bye guys," I said as I waved at a drunken Alviss who was wearing a dress, Ginta who was mumbling "Al-chan! Kiss me!" and Snow who was grumbling about "Stupid bishies that are gay!" Nanashi and I walked a couple of blocks together in silence. Even though we were not talking, Nanashi and I were holding hands and smiling at each other. Oh… he is so cute when he smiles! It seemed like such a long time had passed but in reality it was only a few minutes when I found myself back to the front of my house. I looked up at Nanashi, into those beautiful blue eyes that were gazing back at me intently. Oh God! I felt my heart beginning to beat faster.

"Nana…." I said breathlessly and Nanashi swooped down to kiss me passionately. I love it when he kisses me like this; he makes me feel like I'm the only woman on earth! After minutes of kissing, we broke apart. I giggled and Nanashi chuckled. "Good night, Sweetie!" he said, kissing my forehead and turned to leave. I smiled dreamily as I watched him go. Nanashi and I have been going out for about three months and we are always had crush on each other. I have known him since we were kids. Just as I was about to turn and go into my house, I caught a glance of something, or someone… Getting a little creped out, I steeled myself and yelled, "Who's out there?! Show yourself or I'll kick your ass!!" A soft chuckle was my reply. Hey… I know that voice… It's… Phantom!! Phantom stepped out of the shadows and looked at me with his ever sinister smile on his face.

"Hello, Dorothy-_**chan**_!"

I got so angry this time, I didn't wait to think and just ran straight at him aimed for a direct blow at his irritating head. He caught my hand and with his other arm he circled my waist.

"You liked kissing Blondie now, didn't you?" he whispered maliciously into my ear. A strange prickle went down my spine as he said this. "So, what if I did?" I retorted indignantly. I struggled to free myself from his grasp but he only pulled me in tighter; closer. "I wonder if you will actually enjoy another man's kiss just as much as you enjoyed your beloved Nanashi's?" His face was only half a centimeter away from mine and I was trembling in fear of what might happen. A kiss… That was what happened between me and Phantom! Phantom kissed me and I felt myself kissing him back! It was different from Nanashi's powerful electrifying kisses that made my toes curled in pleasure. Phantom's kiss felt more like a fire spreading and devouring at the same time. It was dangerous, but also _very_ pleasant…

"……… Ph… Phantom…what are you–"

"What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend, bastard?!!" a voice rang out and I quickly pulled myself away from the kiss.

"N-N-Nanashi?"

**End**

**A/N**: How 'bout it? Should I continue the next chapter? Before you left this page, please make sure to leave some review or comment because I want to know whether I should continue the story or just disband it. And please don't be mad or kill me… I know my story kind of weird though…

**Note**: Dorothy here is the original Dorothy from Marchen Awakens Romance. She is not an OC


	2. Chapter 2  Me, Nanashi and Phantom

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of MÄR for if I did, you would see Peta (_is it wrong if I actually like him?_) and Ian as the main characters. What? They aren't? Don't own then.

**A/N**: I had to warn you first. This story might not satisfy some readers as it contains OOC, slight AU and yaoi. And this fanfiction was created by me **(Maverick no Knight)** and my best friend; **baby blues jaded**. (I forgot to put her name before…)

**Summary**: A sixteen year old girl Dorothy was forced to enter the parallel world; the world of MÄR Heaven. There, she meets her former friends, her brother, her sister, her enemies and her lover. With the help from new companions, Dorothy attempt to find the way back to where she originally belongs to.

- - - - - - - -

"N–N–Nanashi?" I managed to sputter. Phantom gave Nanashi a lopsided grin.

"What'ser matter, Blondie? Jealous?" he dared Nanashi. Nanashi shook in anger and I know he is only like this whenever he runs into thugs he fights with. He was boiling mad.

"You– you bastard!" and Nanashi lunged at Phantom; claws and fangs bore. The two of them fell down on the ground, wrestling each other. I was slightly stunned at the sight but I quickly tried to stop them. Nanashi was at the top of Phantom and he was landing punches on the silver haired boy. Phantom was trying his best to block Nanashi's punches out. I was the idiot who jumping on Nanashi and trying to get him off of Phantom. Phantom shifted his body, resulting Nanashi to lose his balance. Taking this a chance, Phantom kicked Nanashi in his side. Both I and Nanashi fell. Phantom got up and began to punch Nanashi.

"Stop it, Phantom!!" I screamed, tears were forming in my eyes at the sight of Nanashi getting beaten up. Phantom didn't listening at my words; he kept punched Nanashi till he coughed up blood. "You'll kill him!!" I screamed again, clutching his shirt. Again, he ignored me. I then lost all ounce of sanity as I slapped Phantom across his face which made him stopped immediately. Phantom brought his hand to his cheek. I could see that it was glowing red! I finally managed to stop Phantom, but yet somehow I felt so uncomfortable. What is wrong with me? That guy had just beaten my boyfriend brutally, and I felt so sorry for slapping him? Phantom said nothing. He brought his hand to his cheek to which I could see it was glowing red. He stares at me. His dark purplish eyes were meant to reflect something, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I am so afraid of what might happen! Just then Phantom smiled and began to walk away.

"You're such an excellent slaper, Dorothy," he said before gone. I said nothing and quickly went to Nanashi.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly. Nanashi nodded.

"I'll walk back."

"But you're hurt!" I started to protest but he suddenly put a finger on my lip.

"Not being able to defeat that scum is far more painful than all this." He smiled but it was a sad smile and I wanted to kill myself for enjoying Phantom's kiss.

"Nana…."

"Dorothy…." He sighed and then kissed me on my forehead. "Goodnight… This time, for real." I counted the steps Nanashi made as he went out. I watched his back, his blond hair flowing in the wind. With a heavy heart, I went into the house and closed the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I let out a sigh of mixed relief and anticipation as I closed the door. It had been quite nerve wrecking; of what happened outside between me, Nanashi and Phantom. The three of us have known each other for years. I met Nanashi when we were six. He was such an adorable thing. His blonde hair was not so long then and his mother would tie it in a neat pink ribbon ponytail. I laughed the first time he told me that he was a boy. I seriously thought otherwise. Then, later as we grew older, I saw Nanashi changed slowly. He wasn't so sweet and innocent anymore. Nanashi became a little more boyish; a little rougher everyday. And one day he just came home with a bruised eye and a cut lip, saying that he had just ran in with a small Yakuza group. Despite all that, I never stopped loving him. Nanashi is my dream boy; the one and only. That's probably why I just can't understand how my strong Nanashi could get trashed by that freak Phantom.

"I HATE PHANTOM!!!!!!!" I gave out a blood-curdling scream. It was so loud till could be heard five kilometers away. A sudden knocks hit my door. I opened it and saw Miss Rapunzel; my next door neighbor surrounded by a flammable aura. "Oh, it's you Miss Rapunzel."

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IS IT NOW?!!!" she shouts, instead of asking or answering. I looked at my wristwatch. The digital screen was showing 12.00 A.M.

"Yes. It 's twelve o'clock at midnight," I replied innocently.

"IF YOU KNOW THEN WHY THE HELL YOU MAKE SUCH NOISES?!! YOU'RE DISTURBING MY CUTE LITTLE BROTHER'S SLEEP!!!"

"_Oh my… What have I done? I've just disturbed a dream of an innocent boy. Oh God… I'm a sinner… Please forgive me… I'm really sorry, Miss Rapunzel… Please tell your sweet little brother Giromu that I'm really sorry…_" I said while trying my best to coax her with my very fake innocence look. She seems to believe what I say and headed back to her house. I sighed. The old hag was so annoying and terrifying. I hate her since first time we met. Her little brother Giromu was just an idiot; a useless punk who tried to act cool. "That was close," I muttered as I closed the door. "And it's all because of Phantom! He was the one to be blamed!" I mocked angrily. I really hate Phantom. He was a real little devil when we were six. He had put lizards and dead scorpions in my lunch box. There was a time, I remember, he caught a slimy toad and he slipped it in my pants! I almost died of shock! **baby blues jaded****: I'm telling 'ya, it's not nice having something cold and slimy in your pants!)** I can't put my finger on him though. It's weird; Phantom is a real mystery when it comes to me. He's always had something against me. All my friends; Alviss, Ginta, Snow and Nanashi; he doesn't really care about them. He just hates **me**. But then… Why had he kissed me? Does he like me? Was he just trying to take advantage? Just trying to humiliate me? I brought my fingers to touch my lips as I remembered Phantom's kiss. A passionate and fiery kiss… It's different from Nanashi's electrifying kisses. "No," I thought, my fingers still on my lips. He didn't kiss me to humiliate me… It was something else. This kiss was like…

Shaking my head, I went out and threw myself on the couch; remote control in hand. I zoomed through a gazillion channels and decided to watch this chick flick. As Tom Cruise grabbed Katie Holmes and made out with her, the phone rang. The loud ringing shocked me slightly and I got up to get the phone.

"Hola! My sweet little sister!" came this cheerful voice through the receiver.

"Oh, it's you…" I said lamely. My brother is such an alien sometimes. It's just like him to call late at night; his idea of joke.

"Look, honey, I'm gonna be a little late tonight but when I get back I'll dish up a couple of stuff and we can have a little midnight snack. How's that sound?"

I grinned, "Sounds great!" My brother is a great cook and he just loves to bake. His 'midnight snacks' are usually feasts! I said goodbye and hung up. I was getting sleepy, so I decided to take a little nap before my big brother gets back from work. Slowly, I unbraided my hair. Gently touching the soft silky threads and unfolding them one by one. I smiled. Nanashi said my hair was really soft and lovely. He would unbraid it himself when we were kissing, just so that he could run his hand through my hair. Kisses… Why can't I get Phantom's image out of my head? It's weird and frightening. His kiss did something and I'm not so sure what it was. Phantom… His silver slight pale lavender hair is a unique color on its own. His sharp nose, slightly long and perfectly sculpted, the hypnotic and eerie dark purplish eyes… I found myself, **Maverick no Knight****: blushing as I did this)** thinking that Phantom was a handsome boy. Phantom was quite beautiful, actually… But then, so was Nanashi! I shock my head and decided to entirely forget about Phantom. That boy was just trouble! _And no matter how pretty the wrapper is, I'm not going to tear it only to uncover a load of trouble_. Lying in bed, I let myself fall asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_The link is all connected!"_

The presence of a deep voice awakened me. I woke up to see a red cloaked monster with clown mask.

"AHH!!! CLOWN MONSTER!!!"

**To be continue…**

**A/N**: End of chapter two. I hope you like it. Here, I would like to thank my best friend; baby blues jaded for helping me into making this story. Readers, before you left this page, please leave some review or comment okay!


	3. Chapter 3 Enter MÄR Heaven

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of MÄR for if I did, you would see Peta (_is it wrong if I actually like him?_) and Ian as the main characters. What? They aren't? Don't own then.

**A/N**: I had to warn you first. This story might not satisfy some readers as it contains OOC, slight AU and yaoi.

**Summary**: A sixteen year old girl Dorothy was forced to enter the parallel world; the world of MÄR Heaven. There, she meets her former friends, her brother, her sister, her enemies and her lover. With the help from new companions, Dorothy attempt to find the way back to where she originally belongs to.

- - - - - - -

"It's all connected!"

A deep voice awakened me. I woke up and saw a monster with clown mask. "AHH!!! CLOWN MONSTER!!!!!!" I screamed. The monster felt down in anime style.

"Duh, I'm not clown monster. My name is Gate Keeper Clown."

"It still clown!! Just who the heck are you and what the hell are you doing in my house and on my room?!!!" I shout. I then grabbed a broom that was held at the edge of my bed and quickly pointed it to the clown. "Don't you dare do anything or else–!!"

"Hey hey… Don't you know that pointed broom to somebody is rude?"

"You're not even a human! Why should I listen to?"

"Man, you're so mean…" he muttered childishly. "You're so cute but have no manners at all, but I guess there's nothing I can do nor complain about it." He then began to step forward. "Now, come with me, I'm taking you to MÄR Heaven."

"Stay away!!" I cried as I hold the broom tightly. I'll not hesitate to attack if you come any closer!"

"You must come with me to MÄR Heaven."

"What MÄR Heaven??? MÄR Heaven Mall has closed an hour ago and even if it still open, I wouldn't go there with a stranger like you! Now get off from my room and my house!!" I slanted my leg and let out a powerful kick at the clown. He dodged my attack easily. "Damn, he's strong!" I thought to myself. I swung the broom across his face. He managed to avoid it on time.

"Miss, both waist and face are important parts of our body," he claimed. I ignored him and swung back the broomstick at his chest. This time, my attack hits him and he was forced to move backward. "Aw… you're a good fighter!" he said.

"Of course I am. Nobody can touch Dorothy-chan!"

He smirked. "I was ordered to treat you gently, but since you're so stubborn and naughty, I guess I must take you there by force." As he finished his sentence, a blue smiley-like symbol appears on the floor. The room turned dark and a mysterious door appears from nowhere. In instant, the clown dashed off and stands beside the door. "Now Miss, would you come with me?" he said, lending out one of his hand to me. "Open this door and enter the world of MÄR Heaven."

I was stunned by his sentences. Just now I got involved in a conflict between Phantom and Nanashi, floppy by the old maid Rapunzel's hysterical lecture, encounter a peculiar clown-like creature and now a door that connected with the other world? All these do not make sense! My curiosity began to ponder. I wanted to ask him what this MÄR Heaven world that he keeps mentioning is, but half of my heart prevent me from doing so. I got to do something! I must ask him. "Hey you prying clown! What the hell is this MÄR Heaven world that you keep mentioning all the time? I bet it is not the one we have on Tokyo."

"Eh? MÄR Heaven exists on this world?" he asked instead of answering. I felt down.

"It's a mall! A mall! The MÄR Heaven Mall!!"

"What is mall? And what is this MÄR Heaven Mall?"

"I'm the one supposed to ask that question! What is this MÄR Heaven world???" I fumed. There was a silent before he suddenly disappears from the spot he was currently stood, and reappears before me. Grabbing my left hand, he led me to the door. "Let go of me!" I screamed. "Where are you taking me to???"

"I told you, I'm taking you to MÄR Heaven."

"What MÄR Heaven? You're not answering my question yet!"

"You will eventually find out soon."

"Hey–" My word was cut off. We came upon a clown-looking door. The door was huge, old and full with ancient engraving. There was a broken chain between the knobs; possibly used to locked the door. But now, with the unchained lock, the door was mean to let someone enter through it. Could it be……

"Usually I throw dice to determine the number of people," he began, "But yours is exceptional."

I am not really listening to what he says. Instead, I found myself gazed nostalgically at the ancient door. _"What is this feeling?"_ I thought to myself. _"I feel like I've seen this door somewhere before."_ I clutch my fist. _"But how can it be? This is my first time!"_

"Open the door, Miss."

"I– Can I bring friends along?"

"No," he said, sternly.

"But why? They're my best friends. I would be lonely without them."

"For MÄR Heaven, their existences are forbidden."

"Then, can my big brother accompany me? Please..." I pleaded. My big brother was everything for me. He took care of me every time our parents gone abroad. He cheers my days with his magnificent well-baked cakes and cookies. He would always listen to my problems whenever I had one. My parents were so damn busy; they did not even have a minute to spend with their son and daughters. My elder sister was studying at an elite boarding school. She seldom back for holidays, I could briefly met her. But I did not care. I would be fine as long as my big brother stay with me.

"Your siblings are the biggest threat for MÄR Heaven. I can't let such a person enters," the clown replied seriously. "Now enter." He hustled me forward, making me fortuitously pushed the door and go through inside it. "Have a nice day, girlie."

"W– Wait!!!" I screamed, but it was a useless effort. He lost from my sight. I found myself flying through a white mist tunnel, but not long before I came into realization, I was falling down. "No… You got to be kidding me… I don't want to die yet!!! I'm still young and–"

**BAMM!!!!**

…………

I leisurely opened my eyes. Blue sky came upon my sight. There were some birds, flying freely through the sky. Wind blew in a most dimly way. Such a peaceful view does not exist on my world. "This place is heaven," I thought to myself, "I wonder if I had died and went to afterlife." I stood up. There was a fracture on the ground I was currently stood into. I pinch my cheek. "Ouch!!" I felt the pain. "I guess I'm still alive."

"Nee-chan…. You just falling from sky and yet, didn't receive any damage… Are you a goddess?????" A sudden voice surprised me. I turned around to see the owner of the voice. What appears before me was a figure of a young boy with green eyes and blonde hair. He looked at me vivaciously.

"G– Ginta???"

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **Finally, my exams finished!!! I felt so relieved!!! Readers, before you left this page, please leave some review. That would make me happier!


End file.
